


That Truth

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Coffee, Connor was comforting Hank after all that, Consensual, Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Inner sadness, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Morning After, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Sleepy Kisses, Staring, Top Hank Anderson, Touching, [yet loving], angsty, closeness, from a bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'It feels like a tear in my heart. Like a part of me missing. And I just can't feel it. I've tried and I've tried. And I've tried.. Tears on my face, I can't take it. If lonely is a taste then it's all that I'm tasting. Do you hear my cry? I cry, oh.. Can you hold me? Can you hold me? Can you hold me in your arms? Just wrap me in your arms, in your arms. I don't wanna be nowhere else. Take me from the dark, from the dark. I ain't gonna make it myself. Put your arms around me. Put your arms around me. Let your love surround me. I am lost. I am lost. If I ain't got you here. If I ain't got you, I ain't got nothing at all. Can you hold me? Can you hold me? Can you hold me in your arms?'
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042644
Kudos: 16





	1. Gentle Comfort & Easing His Mind

It's midnight, moonlight shined down and illuminated everything in a dim lighting, a chilly breeze out there. It was cold and dark out, during that late night. 

These two guys were inside, where it was warm. Both of them are at Hank's place and in another room. In bed, with a blanket halfway over them. 

Hank was trying to rest. But he couldn't seem to sleep, for some reason. Probably because his mind was filled with thoughts. He was deep in thought. His mind faded a bit. He was thinking about him, strangely enough. 

He watched him as he noticed that this other male's eyes were closed, although he knows that Connor wasn't really sleeping. He can't take his eyes off him though. His stare on Connor, an almost affectionate gaze on him. Keeping it there, that stare, it was warm. Softly, in a way. That softened gaze. Just on Connor, again. 

That made him think of something else. How he longed to hold him close. He wanted that closeness and this intimacy, more than anything else. More than ever, to love him and be loved. To protect Connor and keep him safe. He wants that, for a reason that he didn't fully understand. Although he knew that he has feelings for him. That's what he was sure of. 

Connor opened his eyes, slowly. He had sensed himself being watched. He was right, when he met Hank's gaze. He locked eyes with him. His LED turned blue. Instead of any other shade. 

Hank was blushing, just slightly, at that. Then he had another thought, wanting to kiss him. Although he resisted it, this urge and temptation to do just that. 

He breathed calmly. Silently even. He was still staring at Connor, quietly. Into Connor's eyes, those dark shaded hues of hazel brown. He reached out to touch him, putting his fingers through Connor's hair, softly. In a gentle way, feeling those smooth and dark locks. 

After that, he realized what he just did as he pulled away from him. 

Connor didn't seem to mind, it seemed like. In fact, he started getting even closer to him. Slowly, while watching Hank himself. 

He touched Hank's neck, with such gentleness. He felt that soft, white skin with his fingers. He also puts those fingers through Hank's hair, these locks of gray, gently as well. He was feeling that softness. 

Then he leaned in, kissing Hank. He kissed him, lovingly, warmly even. He felt Hank's lips, how soft they are. Just like that hair. He loves it all, everything about him. He deepened it, slow enough. While he tasted him. It was a bitter yet sweet taste, just like this scent of that older male's. He stared at him, silently and deeply, into Hank's eyes. Those icy blue hues that he truly loved. Still does and always will. 

Hank pulled apart from it. Out of that kiss. It made him feel strange, a different feeling. Although not bad. 

He turned around, not facing Connor anymore. His face heated up, burning just slightly. He was very flustered, so much now. He had blushed a bit again. He bit his lower lip. His feelings were all over the place. His heart beating more than ever before. 

Connor leaned on him, his own body against Hank's body. He was spooning him from behind, his chest and stomach against Hank's back. 

He felt Hank's heartbeat, loving it again. Now he wrapped his arms around him, although not too tightly. He was holding Hank close. In an embrace. 

Hank didn't mind all that, he loves that feeling. That coldness against his warmth. He felt loved now. He also stayed there, just like that. He closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the same thing that would happen, during the last few nights, since Hank shared his place and bed with Connor now. He had let him stay there. He didn't seem to mind, again. 

That made him feel less lonely, he wasn't alone anymore. He actually felt peaceful and calm, with him. Everything was like that, because of this other male. 

Every night, when it was dark and cold out, like always. When there was a nice silence in that room and a bit of warmth between them. At exactly 2am each and every night. Hank would open his eyes and see Connor there. 

Connor would stare back at him. With his hazel brown shaded eyes. He was staring at him, silently yet deeply, into those icy blue eyes that he loves. He watched him, quietly. He smiled softly, each and every time. 

Hank stared at him, just as quiet and silent as him. He was loving that closeness and this intimacy with him. He felt loved. Especially with Connor. Because of him. He was feeling at peace and not so alone anymore. He would get very close to Connor. He wrapped his arms around Connor, holding him. 

Connor just stayed there with him. He still had a slight smile. He was wrapping his own arms around Hank as well, also gently, slowly even. 

They would just stay like that, in this warmth, cuddling for a bit. It wasn't so cold anymore, while they're together like this. Just very warm and comforting. Eventually, they would fall asleep together, feeling warmer than ever before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_That Night -_ **

Hank was having a nightmare. He was remembering when Cole had died. 

But he remembered it in a different way. There was blood on the ground instead, slowly it turned to a blue shade. It was a shading of blue blood, like Connor's.. 

That's when he snapped awake. He was relieved it was just a bad dream. He hadn't opened his eyes yet though. He reached out to feel Connor there. Although he didn't feel anything or anyone. That younger guy, that deviant android wasn't there..

Hank opens his eyes. He had noticed that this other male wasn't there. He felt it and saw that. He looked around, not finding him anywhere (although he hadn't left the room to check, since he was still half asleep). His eyes widened, feeling afraid and sad, fearful even. Since that made him remember his nightmare about losing Cole. He didn't want to lose Connor ethier. 

He leaned over, down on that bed, just slightly. Although he wasn't lying down anymore. He closed his eyes, tightly. He wrapped his own arms around himself, for some sort of comfort. He felt like he was about to cry, slight tears in his eyes. 

Until he heard a familiar voice from behind him. 

"..Hank?" Connor said, feeling worried and concerned for that older male. 

Hank heard that from this younger guy as he turned around. He felt relieved once again. He gets even closer to him now, as he was wrapping his arms around Connor. 

Connor didn't seem to mind. In fact, he gave him some comfort, knowing that this older male really needed it. He also wrapped his own arms around him, slowly and carefully even, in a gentle way. Now gently, just like he has been lately. 

He was holding him close. He comforted him in that way, with such gentleness, in this affection and love that he felt for him. He was staying there with him, in this nice silence, for the rest of that night. 

They stayed there, alone together. Just like that. In each other's arms. In this intimate feeling and that warmth between them. Peacefully even. 


	2. Warmth ♡ & No Longer Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Take you like a drug. I taste you. You ask me what I'm thinking about. I'll tell you that I'm thinking about. Whatever you're thinking about..' ♡

That night was quiet, silent as it's also dark, cold like always. A chilly breeze out there, with moonlight shining down. Like it usually is. 

These two guys are inside here, at Hank's place. It was warm in there. While they're in the living room and watching tv, still alone together. 

Connor had on his white shirt, with his black pants. He was wearing that. Though without his usual jacket or tie. 

He was sitting down on the ground, in front of Hank, his back facing him while he was in between Hank's legs. 

Hank was on that couch, sitting there. He leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Then at the tv screen, with a bright light (losing interest with what was on tv). Lastly, he gazed down at Connor. 

He kept his stare on him. His mind gets faded as he's thinking once again, being deep in his thoughts now. These thoughts were on his lover, not so strangely enough. Now he was very happy in his life, because of him. 

Because of Connor, he was feeling peaceful, more than he has in years. He was filled with happiness. He didn't know what he did to deserve him, but Connor was here. Connor had promised to stay with him and he had kept it. 

It made him feel better, loved. He loves him, he cares for Connor, so much that it hurts sometimes. He was loving every day, each night with him. He could spend these long nights with Connor, for the rest of his life, that's what he knows. It was true to him and to this other male whom he had love for. Everything about him was what he loved and held dear. 

Connor was gazing upwards, noticing that this older male was staring at him. He wondered why, almost with a smile. He talked to him. "Hank? You alright?" 

Hank snapped out of it, from that familiar voice of this younger male's. It appeared as though he had gotten lost in thought. He snaps out of these thoughts in his mind. 

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm okay, Connor. I was just thinking, that's all." 

"What are you thinking about?" Connor asked him, quietly. 

Hank has another smile, still staring at Connor. He had a thought, a mix between saying 'nothing much' or something loving yet genuine 'whatever you're thinking about..', but instead he was staying quiet. 

Then he turned off that tv, with just his voice and a few words. 

He stayed there, silent although at peace with everything. He leaned down, over him. He stays where he was, for a bit. He breathed quietly, calmly, just slightly. 

After awhile (it seemed like), he kissed him. That kiss was full of gentleness, such affection and love. 

Connor hummed softly, staying there and kissing him as well. He kept it sweet too, gentle, warmly against his cold and smooth lips. He felt a softness from it. 

Hank's eyes softened, then he pulled apart from it after only a few seconds. 

There was a nice silence between them, in that room, a peaceful quietness. In this dark yet calm night. 

Connor heard Hank's heartbeat and breathing. It's nice to hear, to him anyway. 

Hank was staring at Connor, for a bit longer. He gazed down at those dark brown hazel eyes. He loved this. He also noticed something, that the moonlight from out there illuminated everything and reflected off Connor's eyes. 

"You have beautiful eyes.." he said to him, without really meaning to. He blushed, when he realized what he just said out loud. Although he didn't tense, realizing that Connor didn't seem to mind. 

Connor just had a slight smile at that, when he heard this. A soft smile. His affectionate gaze on him. "..I love yours too." He reached out, almost touching Hank's hair and those long, gray locks. He stared at him, silently yet deeply, into Hank's eyes. Those icy blue eyes, that he was loving more than ever as each and every second passed, being with him. 

Hank smiled softly. His breathing was softer than usual. After a thought, he was pulling Connor upwards with him and into his lap. 

He was holding him close, kissing Connor once more on the lips. With such gentleness now. Just like earlier. He also puts his fingers through Connor's hair, those dark locks that felt just as smooth as Connor's lips, in a gentle way again. 

Connor lets him do what he wants. He was letting Hank do all of that, feeling this and loving it. He felt calm, even comfortable with him. 

He was still sitting on Hank's lap, his legs on each side of him. 

Hank wanted to hold him close, to never be apart from him, to be able to do that with this other male. His eyes softened, pulling away from that kiss. 

He started kissing Connor's neck, gently yet lovingly, feeling that smooth coldness of this white skin. He tasted sweet, while his scent was like a cologne that almost smelled similar to vanilla. Strangely enough, yet he loved it. He loves everything about Connor, wanting to know even more as well. 

After that, he also touched him. In a gentle way. Just like how he kissed Connor. Now he lifted that white shirt of Connor's, ever so slightly, while he was still touching him. His own warm breath falls down on that bare skin of this other male's neck. He holds him even closer. 

Connor takes a deep breath, in a way. He felt that warmth, loving it and this closeness from him. He leaned on him, staying against Hank's body. He was feeling warmer than ever before from it, all of that made him feel alive. 

Hank was snapping out of it. He grabbed Connor's wrist. He dragged him into another room, closing the door behind them. He would've carried him in his arms. But Connor was an android, so he was heavy. So that wasn't happening. 

He pushed him down on that bed and on his back, in a gentle way (just like always). He gets on top of him now, staring down at Connor again. 

Connor lets Hank do whatever he wants. Since they were doing it the other way around, this time. He wanted to. He was comfortable with that older male. He trusts Hank. Just like Hank had trust in him. Like always. 

It was nice that they could trust each other. 

He snapped out of it himself. He kept his own stare towards him now. He watched everything that Hank did and was going to do. 

Hank does what he wants, with a gentle touch though. He touched him again, kissing down Connor's body (after he lifted this white shirt), feeling that smooth skin on his own lips. 

Connor was letting out hums and low breaths, slight noises, feeling that. Especially after he turned on his sensitivity. So he was kinda sensitive to that touch from this older male. 

Hank liked it. So he kept on doing it, touching him more than ever before. 

"Hank.." 

"..Connor, does that feel good?" Hank asked, actually wanting to know, not really teasing. 

Connor nodded at that, shyly. "..yeah." His voice was quiet, for a bit. 

Everything was silent, nice and peaceful even. 

They started taking their clothes off, throwing everything on the ground. They stripped themselves. 

Hank was naked. While Connor had nothing else on but his shirt, which was fully open and unbuttoned. They're both mostly bare, with their bodies closer than ever. Warmth on coldness. 

Both guys are still staring at one another, staying close, so very much to be able to hear and see it all. 

Connor was blushing a bit, feeling flustered. Just slightly though. He felt it as Hank kissed him again. 

Hank was still kissing Connor. He deepened it now, slowly, tasting him and that sweetness. He heard it when Connor made a noise, a low hum. 

It would be a lie if he denied that he was turned on by it. Even by the sight of this other male. 

He kept Connor pinned down under him. Especially since Connor was actually letting him. It was consensual. Which he was glad about. 

Connor felt something else. He let it happen again. 

Hank was turning him around, making Connor lay in a different position. He gets behind him, his chest and stomach against Connor's back. 

Connor wasn't facing him. He was lying down on his right side, feeling Hank behind him. He stayed there. 

Hank breathed in a calm tone of voice. He wrapped his arms around him, holding Connor close. He was making sure that this other male was really comfortable with him. 

They both loved it, this intimacy and that closeness. It was nice. 

Connor was calm, still relaxed. So he lets Hank do what he wanted with him. 

Hank was reaching into the nightstand drawer, grabbing something. Which was a bottle of lube. He opened it. Then he was lubing his fingers. He was putting that bottle down again, after that. He puts those fingers down there now. 

Connor takes a breath, feeling this, although still feeling calm. He felt himself relaxed. Not thinking much about it. To not overthink. 

Hank noticed that. He stayed close to this younger guy. He rubbed him. Slowly, he was putting his fingers, two of them in him. He felt how tight that Connor was. He could only think what it was going to feel like inside Connor. 

"..fuck, you're so tight..and I'm not even inside you yet..." he was whispering that to him. 

Connor heard this, thinking about it. "Do you want me to change my..?" 

Hank was quick to say something, before Connor did anything. "Don't you dare." he said, although without any venom. He didn't want it to be any different. "I want you to stay just like this." 

Connor blushed, nodding at that. "Alright then. Hank, I feel strange.." 

Hank shushed him. Calmly, gently. "I know, Connor, you're supposed to feel that way. Just relax.." 

He fingered him open, stretching and spreading him down there. He twisted, curled those fingers in Connor as he scissored the ring of muscle. 

Connor was letting out more noises, leaning back into him, staying close to Hank. It was a comfort, in a way. He breathed within every noise that he made. 

"..H-Hank." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They're in a different position now, similar to the way that they were earlier. 

Connor was lying down on his back again, still on that bed. He was staring upwards at this older male. Now he really watched him. His LED was still blue though. Because he felt calm and comfortable with him. He always feels that way with Hank now. Especially with this other male. 

Hank just smiled at that. Softly even. He stayed there, on top of him. He had already put on a condom and lubed his shaft, making sure that it was covered. 

He positioned himself elsewhere, in between this younger male's legs. He was positioning his erection near Connor's entrance. He grips onto Connor's legs as he grabbed them. He lifted those legs, slightly. He was spreading them a bit. 

After he made sure that Connor was okay, he was pushing inside him, slowly and carefully. Only halfway in Connor.

Hank felt how cold and smooth it was inside Connor. He loved it, feeling that tightness, how this felt. Although he resisted the urge or temptation to thrust yet. 

Connor felt strange. But it didn't hurt (considering he can't feel pain). He was breathing heavily, uneven, with how he was feeling. 

There were slight tears in his eyes, from that strange feeling and this unfamiliar burning to it. 

Hank noticed that. His eyes softened, again now. He leaned down, over him. He whispered softly to him, sweet nothings into Connor's ear. He comforted him. He stayed still, letting him adjust too. 

Connor appreciated this. He reached out, wanting to be close to that older male. 

Hank saw that, leaning towards him and letting Connor do what he wants. Which was to hold onto him. 

Connor was wrapping his arms around Hank's shoulders, holding him, with such closeness. He felt intimate, loved with him as well. He also had a blush, a blue shaded on his white skin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile, Connor had adjusted, so Hank started to thrust now. 

Hank was thrusting. In and out of him, in an even rhythm, a pace that was filled with passion. 

Connor was arching his body, letting out noises and moans. "..ahh~ Hank~" 

Hank was still thrusting. His thrusts are deep, slow. He made love to him, passionately. Slowly, lovingly. Warmly even, wanting Connor to feel loved. Just as he had made him feel. Every thrust from him was full of that passion, this love. "Connor~" He moaned softly, with his low voice. 

Connor was moaning, a bit more, almost loudly each time too. 

Hank gripped onto Connor's thighs, with a gentle touch. He leaned against him. He thrusted more inside him. 

He came after that, in the condom. He was gripping slightly more on those legs as he's thrusting two more times in him. He thrusts passionately. 

Connor arched his back as he moaned again. He gripped onto the bed sheets now, while he did that. He came with him, covering his lower abdomen. 

He was calming down, slowly, still lying there. 

Hank breathed, in a quiet way, his heart was beating fast yet silent. He calmed himself down. 

Then he pulled out of him. Carefully, out of habit, slowly even. He took off that condom. He tied and threw it away. He cleaned him off with a cloth, throwing this out too. 

He gave him a gentle kiss, in a loving way. He also lays down with him, after that. He was staring at him as well, at his lover. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They're lying in bed, still alone together, cuddling for awhile. Staying there, warmth on coldness. Under those blankets, just like in comfort. 

A soft feeling was there, especially in their hearts (or thirium pump for Connor, while Hank's heart was beating a bit more, from all of this). In that closeness and intimacy. 

Both guys cuddled, nuzzled against each other, their bare bodies very close. 

Hank smiled softly, staring at him, quietly. Into Connor's eyes. Those eyes are dark shaded of a hazel brown. "I feel so alive because of you.." he said to him. 

Connor also had a slight smile. He stared at Hank as well, deeply yet silently, into Hank's eyes. Those icy blue eyes. His own eyes filled with love and affection, almost warm, feeling a bit of happiness with him. He knew that this older male felt it too. "I feel the same way.." 

Hank has another smile, holding Connor close, in his arms again now. 

They cuddle, in this nice silence between them, for the rest of that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_That Next Morning -_ **

Hank was waking up, slowly. He opened his eyes and rubbed sleep out of them. He noticed that Connor was staring at him (which he has gotten used to anyway). 

"Good morning, Hank.." That stare from Connor had warmth in it, strangely enough. He was still staring at Hank, silently and deeply, into those blue eyes. He loved that shade. It was nice to stare at. Especially in the morning, with the soft light on him. 

Hank stared at him, quietly, into Connor's eyes. Those dark hazel brown eyes. "..yeah, you too. Morning, Connor." 

He realized something as well. That Connor has been calling him 'Hank' more lately. Although he still calls him 'lieutenant' at work and sometimes when they are still alone together. 

Hank snapped out of it, after that thought now. 

Connor has another slight smile at that. He got out of bed. He walked out of there. 

Hank also gets out from under the blanket. Out of this warmth, sadly. But he wanted to be around Connor. 

He puts on his boxers and a shirt, then he was walking out, heading into the kitchen. 

Hank noticed that Connor was making coffee for him. He got another smile on his lips, noticing this. He sat down on a chair at the table, while he waited. 

Now he was thinking, deep in his thoughts. His mind faded on nothing else but him. 

Then he felt something. He snaps out of it, once again. 

Connor was behind him. He leaned down and over Hank. He moved Hank's hair, those silver locks, out of the way. Which revealed pale white skin. He gave him a kiss, leaving it on the back of that older male's neck, feeling how soft this skin was. 

Hank really felt that and this younger guy's smooth lips, blushing madly as his face heated up. He gazed upwards at him, touching over where Connor had kissed. He still blushed a bit, darkly, while he stared at him now. 

Connor just smiled again, softly at that. 

'W-Whatever, I don't really care..' Hank had thought to himself, then he noticed that smile from this other male, thinking something else after that. '..yesterday was nice, it's been awhile since I've had someone that close...' 

Connor also kissed Hank's lips now. Then he was kissing Hank's neck again, on the side of it, feeling more of that warm skin. His eyes softened. 

Hank had a smile. When he felt that, then he got up, standing now. He was walking over to the pot, since it was done and hot to the touch.

He poured some coffee for himself in a mug. He brings that glass, white cup to his lips. He took a long sip as he drank it down, until it was halfway empty. He held his coffee with a hand. While he saw that other male getting closer to him again. He noticed this now. Although he didn't seem to mind it much. 

Connor wrapped his arms around him, holding Hank close, in an embrace and a hug filled with softness, coldness on warmth. He leaned on him. He also stayed there with him. 

Their bodies against each other, close together. They're both loving it, being even closer to one another. It's nice. Especially with that silence. 

Hank smiled at him, gazing over towards Connor too. He still had a smile, at another thought that he had, especially when he realized this. That he was no longer alone. Especially being with him and around Connor. He felt happy now, once more, peaceful even. 

After that, they sat down on the couch, together and enjoyed the rest of that day with each other. In a peaceful way, in this calm quietness as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡💙 & Sorry that the smut wasn't really long [xD], I didn't get inspired for that part much and I was mostly focusing on their relationship when I wrote this part, so you know 💜


	3. Emotions & Feelings

**_Late Afternoon -_ **

It was a nice day out, not too cold or warm, for now anyway. 

Hank was at a bar, his usual place, in there again. Like always. But, this time, he had that other male with him. 

Connor was with Hank, he sat down next to him. He watched him, staring at Hank, for a bit. 

That older male and this younger guy were sitting by each other. While Hank was drinking. 

Hank was getting drunk, slowly. He was thinking, just slightly. He decided on something. To try to get Connor drunk. Strangely enough. He smirked, grinned softly, at that thought. 

He takes another sip of this alcohol, of that glass with liquor, a long sip as well. Then he also stared at Connor. He gazed over at him, deep in thought now, once again. 

Now he gave him that glass of alcohol. After some more alcohol was poured in it from a bottle of whiskey. 

Connor was staring at it. At this glass of alcohol, with that dark liquor. After awhile, he grabbed it. He was gazing at Hank, realizing what he wanted him to do. He takes a sip from it, tasting it. That alcohol tastes bitter. Not something he liked, but he wasn't gonna not finish it ethier. He tasted more of it, taking a few more long sips. Until it was all gone, it's empty. Then he turned around, just slightly. Now he stared at him again, silently. 

He had not been affected by it, at all. It was strange, but normal to him. 

Hank was confused, slightly disappointed too. He kept staring at him as well. He was flustered himself, a reddish shade of a blush, a bit dark on his white skin. From his own glass of alcohol. So it was confusing why Connor wasn't drunk already, it was a strong drink, he figured that this other male was a lightweight. Apparently not. 

"Why aren't you drunk yet..? That was a very strong drink, a bitter whiskey.." Hank said, his low voice had a certain tone to it, drunkenly, sounding just like that. 

"Androids can't get drunk. Not even deviants could. We can drink it. But we don't get drunk, at all." Connor said to him, replied at that. 

Hank sighed softly. "That's just my luck.." 

Connor seems confused, from what was said. 

Hank noticed that. He talked to him again, saying something else now, to this other male. "You're lucky that you can't get drunk. Because that means you won't get headaches. You can't get hungover." 

Connor nodded at that. Just in understanding, as he realized what Hank meant, again now. He also thought of something else, wanting Hank to stop drinking, worried about him and concerned for this older male's health. 

Although he didn't say anything. Because it was Hank's choice. Not that knowing this would get him to stop worrying about Hank though. But he didn't say what he thought. Even if he wants to. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts, in his mind. He tilted his head, for a bit, ever so slightly. When he noticed that this older male was staring at him. Which he didn't seem to mind. He also kept his eyes on him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Talk to me, tell me about yourself. I want to know more about you." Connor said, with a silent tone of voice, just slightly. Calm, quiet. 

"Of what?" Hank said, asking him that. 

"Anything." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Tell me." 

Hank thought about it, then he told Connor more about himself, just like he had been asked. 

They talk after that, for a bit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Hours Later, Evening -_ **

It's been awhile since they've been alone together. A few days, actually. So they decided to leave. It has been hours anyway

After that thought, they finally walked out of there. Out of that bar. That was Hank's usual place to be at. 

They gazed upwards. Both guys noticed it was dark out, gray and cloudy. They felt it, that coldness and this rain. 

It started raining. That cold mixed in, while rain was falling down on them. A bit of darkness mixing too, in that shading of grayness. That shaded dark in this sky. 

Hank had an umbrella, thankfully. He opened it, getting under that. He saw this other male was lost in thought, deep in his own mind once again, noticing that. He talked to him again, with his low voice. 

"Connor, come on! We need to get going! Let's leave, we'll head back over to my place." 

"Oh, right! Coming, lieutenant! Hank.." Connor had said now, after he was snapping out of it again. Just like earlier. He also corrected himself, saying his partner's name, instead of 'lieutenant'. Like Hank wanted him to do. 

Hank nodded at that. He started walking away. He heard it as this younger guy followed him. Just like usual. He knew it, naturally. 

Connor was following him. He walked behind Hank, staying with him. He watched him, from where he was. Not needing to be any more than that, walking at his own pace. He kept watching this older male. His eyes on him. Just like last time. 

He was thinking, again now, like earlier. Something inside his mind, made him feel an emotion. Which confused him yet made him sad, all at the same time. 

Hank noticed that Connor had stopped walking for some reason, so he did the same thing. He turned around. Although, just slightly, his back was still facing Connor. He gazed over at him. He saw something that made his eyes get wide. 

Connor's LED turned red as he started crying. 

He didn't know why he was crying. Which was strange. What was the reason? Why are tears falling from his eyes? 

Without really thinking about it, Connor ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around Hank, not too tightly though. He was holding him close. In an embrace. He had hugged him from behind. 

Hank sighed again, softer now, letting him. He breathed quietly. Softly though. He stared upwards at the darkening sky, while it rained down on them. It was starting to get cold. 

He knew that they had to get inside soon enough. He turns around, more than ever before, to talk to him. But he got cut off, even before he could say anything. 

Connor was staring at him, for a bit. Then he leaned in. He gets closer to Hank. He kissed him, in a gentle and loving way, feeling that warmth from this older male. He felt comfort from it. Strangely enough. He stayed there with him. He kept his soft gaze and stare on him. 

Hank stared at him. He hummed softly, with his low voice. He blushed at that, in a dark reddish shade (not from alcohol, this time). Although he lets him do that. He leans into this younger guy, kissing him as well. He also closed his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_That Night -_ **

It was dark and cold out again, it's night. 

Eventually, they both had headed in, leaving from there, somewhere else. They walked inside. Both guys are in there now, shutting the door behind them, after all that. 

They were spending that night, together, at Hank's place again. Like they usually do, alone with each other, like always. 

It was nice, a silence between them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank was elsewhere, trying not to open another bottle of alcohol, to pour himself a glass. So he just got deep in his own mind instead, thinking again now, about everything. Mostly of Connor. Not so strangely enough. He gets a smile on his lips, a very warm and soft kind. 

That is until he thought about something, that smile fading for a second. 

He remembered something from awhile ago. That had been said, one late night. 

_"Connor! Wait! You're hurt.. You can't just keep going..not like that, you're bleeding..."_

_"I'm fine, Hank.. I'm not hurt.. Just tired."_

_Connor was starting to cry, tears falling down now. "Why is this happening..?"_

_"It's okay.. Don't cry, I'm here.." Hank whispered to him, softly, holding Connor close. In his arms. He comforted him. In that way. Not wanting to see him suffer or feeling sad._

For some reason, he wants to be close to him and protect Connor, no matter what. He knows that this other male felt the same way. Somehow, strangely enough. 

Hank knew it now. These androids were similar to them. With emotions. That they weren't different from humans as others had once thought. They were almost the same, in a way, like all of them. Androids have feelings, deviants have emotions. Just like humans. 

_"Emotions always screw everything up... Maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought."_

He was starting to really understand them now, slowly but surely, just enough to realize how they felt. Especially Connor. He was actually glad that Connor was a deviant, with feelings and emotions, it was nice to have someone to talk to. He really cares for him, more than anyone else. For some reason. But it's nice, to be around him, to have someone in his life. He cared for Connor, even loved him. He loves Connor. Now everything was different between them and it was good. Something that's comforting in fact. Different to feel this way. 

After everything they've been through together, it made them realize how close they are, a genuine bond, a feeling of deep affection. That they have for one another. While being close to each other. This intimacy and closeness was something that they hoped would last for awhile. A bit longer. Although they didn't think about it much. Not wanting to, ever. 

Hank was loving each and every day. Even those long nights. With Connor, just to talk and be with him. It was peaceful, bliss. It filled him with happiness, something he hasn't really had or felt in awhile, in a very long time (it seemed like). He wouldn't have it any other way ethier. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor was thinking now, once again, just like earlier. Now he really thought about it all. It finally clicked together, like a puzzle forming. A startling realization had come to him. 

He had it, realizing this, that made him feel a sadness. He knew it. In his mind, in all these thoughts. He realized that Hank is gonna die someday. He gets very sad about this, of that thought. He didn't want this to happen. 

Connor was standing. Or had been. Until he ran over to him again. He was staring at him now. He wrapped his arms around Hank. Just like before, like earlier. Staying close to him, wanting comfort, in a way. 

Hank was worried, when he noticed that. He was wrapping his arms around him too. Now he holds him. He also held Connor, in his own arms. Wanting to know what this was all about. 

He got his answer soon enough, hearing him as Connor started talking. In a voice that was quiet and silent, sad in fact. Which made Hank's heart ache, hurting from it. 

"Hank, someday, you will die.." 

"..yeah, that's true, Connor." 

"I don't want you to die.." 

Hank was very silent, so quiet. After that. Not being able to say anything else. Because his heart ached, for him. His expression, his eyes with a shade of icy blue had a bit of sadness in them. 

Connor had a sad look in his own eyes too. In those eyes, shaded of a dark hazel brown. "I know that it will be years until then, but still..I.." 

He became silent himself. He was crying, at that thought again now. Although he was blushing at this closeness from him. 

Hank decided to comfort him. To get Connor to feel better. He just smiled softly. He still kept his arms wrapped around him, holding Connor close, not too tightly but enough. "It's okay. Everything's alright. You don't have to worry about that right now. Just enjoy life, in this moment, with me. Stay with me, Connor." 

Connor nodded at that, feeling better already. "..I will, Hank." There was no doubt in his mind, he does love him and always will. "Just so you know, you can't leave me, I won't be alone ever." He knows the truth. But he just wanted to say that, in the end, because it made him feel okay again. 

Hank still had a smile. "Yeah, I know. I promise that I won't. I'II keep it, this promise, for as long as I can." 

Connor gets a slight smile himself as well, soft and warm, with a quiet hum. He stared at him, in a silent way too, into Hank's eyes. Those icy blue eyes that he loves, more than ever. He puts his fingers through Hank's hair, feeling that softness, those gray locks. "I want to be with you." he said to him. After that, he was wrapping his arms around Hank's shoulders, then neck. He was pulling him even closer. He also kissed him. Lovingly, affectionate and passionate, intimate in a way. 

Hank had another smile, kissing him, after he breathed quietly. He was still staring at Connor, silently, into these dark shaded eyes of hazel brown. He touched that hair of Connor's, like him, in a gentle way. He was putting his fingers through those dark locks, with such gentleness. He also felt these smooth, cold lips of that younger guy's, while he stayed where he was, in this kiss. 

'..at least he's doing better than before.' he thought, to himself. He stayed around him. Staying there with Connor. Part of him knew it was to make sure that this other male was okay. 

Connor noticed that, it filled him with happiness as he kept his own smile. He closed his eyes, staying right here and leaned against him. Just for awhile. He calmed down, slightly, after all of this. 

They both stayed there, in that embrace, for a bit longer. To just enjoy it all, how close they are and this feeling within them. A nice silence between them, after that. They were in their own minds, in deep thoughts. While they felt peaceful and calm together, even loved. They wouldn't leave each other alone, not ever again. 

Both guys stay just like that, trying not to think about all of this. Just being close was enough for them. 

They don't want to lose each other. They couldn't bear to think about it. Especially Connor. He didn't want him to disappear and be gone. But he knew it, the truth was that this older male whom he loves and cares for, would eventually die. Years later. So they just decided not to think about that, for now. Like a long, peaceful dream. To stay close, spending every day together. Even long nights, in coldness mixed with warmth. Through everything they've been through and will get through. Together, for as long as they can and able to. In this life and that happiness, loving each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I was calling. For the last time. We've been here before. They found the pictures in the snow. I can tell your eyes. Looked beneath the blue. I walk underneath the trees. For the first time..' // 'Loving and fighting. Accusing, denying. I can't imagine a world with you gone, the joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of. I'd be so lost if you left me alone. I pull you in to feel your heartbeat. Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me".. Hold on, I still want you. Come back, I still need you. Let me take your hand, I'll make it right. I swear to love you all my life. Hold on, I still need you.' 
> 
> Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
